FSC 31
|debut= |return= |withdraw=none |pre= FSC #30 |nex= FSC #32 }} The Host City Tallinn is the capital and largest city of Estonia. It is situated on the northern coast of the country, on the shore of the Gulf of Finland, 80 km (50 mi) south of Helsinki, in Harju County. From the 13th century until 1918 (and briefly during the Nazi occupation of Estonia from 1941 to 1944), the city was known as Reval. Tallinn occupies an area of 159.2 km2 (61.5 sq mi) and has a population of 444,885. Approximately a third of Estonia's total population lives in Tallinn. Tallinn's Old Town is one of the best preserved medieval cities in Europe and is listed as a UNESCO World Heritage Site. Tallinn is the major political, financial, cultural and educational center of Estonia. Often dubbed the Silicon Valley of Europe, it has the highest number of start-ups per person in Europe and is a birthplace of many international companies, including Skype. The city is to house the headquarters of the European Union's IT agency. Providing to the global cybersecurity it is the home to the NATO Cyber Defence Centre of Excellence. It is ranked as a global city and has been listed among the top 10 digital cities in the world. According to the Global Financial Centres Index Tallinn is the most competitive financial hub in Northern Europe and ranks 42nd internationally. The city was a European Capital of Culture for 2011, along with Turku in Finland. It retains its walled, cobblestoned Old Town, home to cafes and shops, as well as Kiek in de Kök, a 15th-century defensive tower. Its Gothic Town Hall, built in the 13th century and with a 64m-high tower, sits in historic Tallinn’s main square. St. Nicholas Church is a 13th-century landmark exhibiting ecclesiastical art. The Venue Tallinn's Song Festival Ground The Tallinn Song Stage was built in 1959 for the Estonian Song Festival. The stage was meant to hold over 15,000 singers. The total capacity is 75 000. In the northern side of the song stage there is the 42m high fire tower, which is used during the Estonian Song Festivals. It is also opened for the public all year long. The venue hosted such international acts like Metallica, Madonna, The Rolling Stones, Iron Maiden, Michael Jackson, Elton John, Tina Turner etc. The Hosts Piret Järvis (born 6 February 1984 in Tallinn) is an Estonian singer, guitarist, and songwriter of the popular girl group Vanilla Ninja. Currently she is working as a presenter and a journalist for the Estonian Public Broadcasting. Uku Suviste (born June 6, 1982, Võru, Estonia) is an Estonian singer-songwriter, pianist and music producer.As a professional singer he has taken part in many singing contests, concerts, musicals and TV shows. He has worked as a studio engineer and music producer, and produced a number of hit songs for famous Estonian artists. Additionally, he is actively writing and recording his own original music. Beside his strong vocals with a unique timbre he plays many different instruments. The Show Recap: The Results The winner One Direction - What Makes You Beautiful